Several methods for virtualizing desktop sessions or applications through Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) channels have been developed. These methods allow users to connect to a remote server via a user device and run a desktop session or application on that server as if it were running locally on the device. For example, Citrix, VMware, and others build such virtualization platforms the Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP). Unfortunately, these methods require users desiring to run the virtual desktop sessions or applications to install and manage additional software or codecs. Not only does this present potential security issues for various users, particularly corporate users, but it also dramatically increases the total cost of ownership because licensing fees must be paid to the technology suppliers.
In a health care setting, clinicians often do not have the access to information technology (IT) personnel to assist with installing and managing a virtualization platform on the clinician's device. Furthermore, such use of a personal device may violate security policy for a particular health care facility, especially for nonemployees (e.g. a physician with privileges at a hospital). Consequently, unless the clinician is able to convince the health care facility to install and manage the required applications and open the necessary holes in the firewall to allow access for the clinician's device, the clinician is unable to access a particular application for that facility.